


making it right

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max decides she can’t let Chloe die again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making it right

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence for the sacrifice Chloe option.

Max flinched when the bathroom door opened and signaled Chloe’s arrival. The sound of Chloe’s voice was what really did Max in though. She thought she could handle it but obviously not.

“I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now let’s talk bidness.”

“I got nothing for you.”

“Wrong. You got hella cash.”

At the hella Max let out a strangled sob. She had to clamp her hand over her mouth in order to prevent any cries from escaping.

“That’s my family, not me.”

“Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid,” Chloe mocked. “I know you been pumpin’ drugs n’ shit to kids around here. I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man I can see the headlines now--”

“Leave them out of this, bitch.” The venom dripped from Nathan’s tone. Max head it all before but it never failed to leave a foul taste in her mouth.

“I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punch ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself--”

“You don’t know who the fuck I am or who you’re messing around with!”

Max slid down the stall, burying her face in her knees. She could do this-- she had too. If Max didn’t Arcadia Bay would be destroyed and Chloe wouldn’t want that.

“Where’d you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!”

“Don’t ever tell me what to do. I’m so sick of people trying to control me!”

“You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs--”

‘Soon.’ Max thought. It wouldn’t be long before Chloe was shot, which was apparently would right the world and stop the tornado from destroying Arcadia Bay. It was beyond fucked up that someone needed to be shot in order for the damned world not to end.

Why did it even have to be Chloe? She didn’t deserve it after everything she’d been through. What Chloe deserved is to be happy and not die thinking no one cared about her. If Max could take her place--

Wait, why didn’t she? Max knew Chloe died several times in the many alternate time lines so to say it was meant to happen was a huge understatement. If someone got shot in this moment, however, it might circumnavigate all the bad shit that might happen.

She didn’t know this for sure but Max had to try if only to give Chloe one more fucking chance at a happy life. When Chloe figured out who she was, chances are she’d be hella pissed. Max could deal with it and if by chance she survived, Chloe would have a chance to yell at her.

“Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass would they?”

Max bolted out from behind the bathroom stalls, the words ‘I would’ on her lips.Instead of saying that, Max chose to go with something else that surely would anger Nathan and make him put his attention on her rather than Chloe.

“The only punk ass in here is you, Nathan.”

She held her ground once Nathan turned to face her. His hand was trembling, face drawn tight. He shouted at her to get back but Max kept walking forward. The idea was to antagonize him and get him to shoot. If Nathan didn’t shoot her all of this would be for nothing.

Max got to the fourth stall before a loud ‘pop’ sound filled the room. Pain shot through her body but then it slowly began to fade. Vaguely, Max realized her body was probably going into shock.

When her body hit the floor no pain registered in her mind. Only reason Max even knew she hit the floor was because she had to look up at Nathan. Someone let put a choked sob but Max had no idea who made the sound. The next sound was easily identifiable as it happened to be the gun clattering to the floor.

"You son of a bitch. What did you do?" Chloe still stood by the door looking to be in her own state of shock.

"I-I didn't mean too. I--" Nathan stuttered out.

Max smiled shakily at Chloe. "Chloe go get help."

First it looked like Chloe would demand to know how she knew her name but then she looked; really looked at Max's face. "Max? How? What?"

"Go get help. He won't hurt anyone anymore."

Chloe never had been the type to listen but she ran out of the bathroom, no more questions asked.  
Beside her Nathan kept babbling something unintelligible. Max faded in and out of consciousness. She couldn't make out any of it. The only word Max could recognize was sorry.

Really too late for that now.

~*~

Max's eyes fluttered open to reveal a white room with white walls. It wasn't hard to deduce Max woke up in a hospital.

"Max?"

To Max's left sat Chloe. Her haggard appearance signaled sleepless nights and countless worry.

"What's the day?"

"The day?" Chloe choked back a laugh. " You nearly die from a gunshot and you want to know the date?"

"Please Chloe."

Chloe swallowed. "It's the fourteenth."

The week was over. Somehow Max saved Chloe and Arcadia Bay even though it seemed impossible.

Totally worth it.


End file.
